Dreams Can Come True
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate receives a nice surprise on her birthday! - Kibbs, oneshot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N:** I was playing on my DS and wondered what would happen if Gibbs gave Kate an usual present for him…

**/ x-x-x /**

_Kate looked across at the big panel windows and stared out at the cloudless day. She turned her head back seeing Gibbs standing in front of her desk. _

"_Happy birthday," Gibbs said, handing over and envelope. Kate smiled her thanks and opened the envelope. She pulled out the card and two tickets fell out._

"_Gibbs…" she paused, reading the card. "I love the ballet," she said softly. _

"_You're welcome," Gibbs nodded and moved back to his desk. Kate quickly got out of her seat and stood behind._

"_Gibbs," she called softly._

"_Yes," he answered, turning around. _

"_If you weren't busy, would you like to come?" Kate offered, holding the up the tickets._

"_I'd be honoured," he smiled, moving closer. He lightly pressed his lips against her own._

"_Kate," she heard him whisper into her ear. She frowned, feeling someone shaking her shouldesr._

"Kate?" Gibbs called again, shaking her shoulders.

"What?" she cried, sitting up in her chair.

"Late night?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"Oh… no, not really" she giggled, stretching. Gibbs shrugged, walking back to his desk he put down his coffee, took off his jacket and sat down. _'If only that came true'_ Kate sighed, staring at her computer screen.

"How is the birth….ah….Kate?" Tony said, walking past her desk.

"Whatever," she grumped. Gibbs glared at Tony who shied away to his desk and sat down.

"Kate…" Gibbs called, moving in front of her desk.

"Yes?" she answered looking up.

"Happy Birthday," he smiled faintly, producing her present from behind his back. Kate beamed and took it from him. She carefully unwrapped the paper and stared down at her present.

"Wow…" she gasped.

"McGee says they are pretty good," Gibbs shrugged. Kate smiled up at Gibbs then took the Nintendo DS Lite out of the box.

"Light blue," she said, taking the protective pocket.

"Was the only colour they had left in the store, hope you don't mind," Gibbs explained.

"It's perfect," Kate replied. "Hang on… there's no game!" Kate frowned.

"I know you never were allowed a cat when you were a child because your mother was allergic so…" Gibbs paused to pull out another smaller present from his jacket. "Here," he smiled, handing it over. Kate face lit up as she tore the wrapping off.

"Cool!" Kate cried. "Thanks Gibbs, these are really good," she smiled faintly.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs frowned, seeing Kate holding back.

"Can I go see Abby?" Kate asked quietly.

"Of course!" Gibbs nodded. Kate grabbed her presents and raced over to the lift. Gibbs turned around to face Tony. "Is McGee back yet?" he inquired.

"Not yet, but he said he would be soon," Tony said, looking up at Gibbs.

**x-x-x**

Kate stepped out of the lift and walked across to Abby's lab.

"Abby!" she called out.

"Hey Kate!" she grinned trotting forward. "Happy birthday!" she said hugging Kate. "Presents?" Abby asked stepping back.

"Yeah, from Gibbs," Kate replied.

"Wow! A DS? Who would've thought?" Abby grinned.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Kate frowned.

"Ok, maybe I suggested what game to buy," Abby nodded.

"I did wonder how Gibbs knew that my mother is allergic to cats," Kate giggled.

"Have you played on it yet?" Abby asked, grabbing her lolly jar and guided Kate to the back of the lab.

"Not yet. Want to help me start?" Kate asked, sitting down on the floor.

"Sure!" Abby nodded sitting down next to Kate. "Skittle?" she offered, opening the lid. Kate smiled and took a hand full. Kate smiled as the main menu to the game came onto the screen. Abby looked over at her desk realising her phone was ringing. She jumped to her feet and raced to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Abby answered. "Yeah, she is here," she said, looking over at Kate. "Awesome! Come down when you guys are ready," Abby said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kate frowned, looking over at Abby.

"Gibbs," Abby answered, sitting back down next to her. Kate nodded and focused back on her game. Five minutes later Abby could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out she stared down at the caller id.

"You can take it if you want," Kate shrugged, looking up at Abby.

"I'll be back," she smiled, walking out into the front room.

A few minutes later Abby called out to Kate. Getting to her feet Kate walked out into the front, she stood in awe as everyone shouted

"Happy Birthday!" Kate smiled and noticed McGee walking forward holding a chocolate cake with lighted candles on top.

"Wow…!" Kate breathed. She placed down her DS on the bench and walked over to the table where McGee put the cake.

"Did you make a wish?" Abby queried after Kate blew out the candles.

"If I told ya, it won't come true!" Kate giggled, poking out her tongue.

"Hey, Kate…" Gibbs paused and looked over at Abby.

"Come on; let's leave the love birds alone!" Abby winked at Kate then tugged on McGee's sleeve.

"Love birds?" Tony cried. Gibbs spun around on his heels and signed _'What have you told her?'_ to Abby. _'Nothing!' _she replied, dragging McGee into the back room.

"DiNozzo, do you want a job tomorrow?" Gibbs threatened, noticing he hadn't followed Abby and McGee.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then leave us alone!" Gibbs shouted. Tony frowned and quickly left the room.

"Gibbs," Kate called softly.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"I keep telling myself it is wrong. I try to force myself that nothing has happened, but my heart won't listen," Gibbs said, chewing on his lip.

"Why try and change thing your heart yearns for?" Kate frowned, stepping closer.

"It could never work. I'm way older then you are, I'm your boss and I don't exactly have the greatest records with marriage," Gibbs shrugged.

"One, I don't care if you were 100 years older than me, two who cares if you are my boss and three that just means you haven't found the right woman to spend the rest of your life with. How can you be sure the relationship will be a failure if you don't give it a go?" Kate said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow…" Gibbs grinned. Kate smiled faintly as she stood up on tippy-toes to kiss him. Gibbs was shocked at her purpose but then moved his hand to her back and pulled her closer.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Kate asked, staring up into his blue eyes.

"I'd be honoured," he smiled faintly.

"Dreams can come true!" Kate giggled.

"What this about a dream?" Gibbs frowned.

"Nothing," she smiled, kissing him again.

**- The End - **


End file.
